With the constant improvement of people's material life, spiritual life and regarding the features of fast pace and high mobility in modern people's work and life, various exquisite and powerful mobile electronic products continuously come out, such as mobile phone, PDA, MP3 player, mobile memory and lap-top computer and so on. These electronic gadgets, by being connected to large fixed electronic equipments, or by the mutual connection among these electronic gadgets, can complete the processing and transmission for a large amount of information and data, which brings great convenience for people's everyday work and at the same time, brings great enjoyment for people's daily life.
Because above electronic gadgets are all based on the processing and transmission of the electronic information or data, users can implement the mutual transmission of corresponding data or information by connecting their own electronic gadgets to other small mobile electronic devices or fixed electronic equipments according to their needs. However, the special interface and connecting wire are always needed for the information intercommunication among many electronic equipments. This causes that variously different connecting wires are too messy, which bring many practical troubles for users. These troubles are mainly embodied as following: users have to select the transmission wires with different functions at first when they transmit information among equipments according to different needs, and users have to maintain the transmission wires appropriately when they are not in use, at the same time, users also have to prevent the transmission wires from being broken because of being tied or bent too much.
On the other hand, because the development direction of current electronic gadgets is to expand more additional properties on the basis of continuously improving their original performance and at the same time, their volume is getting miniaturized farther. Therefore, traditional standard or nonstandard USB data interfaces are getting more and more unsuitable to the rapid development of the micromation of the electronic gadgets because of their large volume. However, the micro signal transmission interfaces usually used on small player-style electronic equipments are generally coaxial audio I/O interfaces, which can be manufactured quite small and have many signal transmission wires so as to completely meet the need for audio I/O of the micro electronic gadgets.
In a word, how to solve the troubles brought by various messy connecting wires and how to reform the application mode of current USB data interfaces so as to make them suitable to the development trend of the mobile electronic gadgets towards miniaturization has already become an important problem necessary to be solved as soon as possible for manufacturers in the present art.